1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer capable of device calibration.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers that print on print media by ejecting ink from ink nozzles are common today. Because such printers are susceptible to printing defects such as blotchy colors due to conditions of the printer, detecting such problems and adjusting the printer accordingly is necessary.
In the case of a large format printer, this device calibration task is generally done when assembling the printhead or replacing the printhead during maintenance. This task involves visually checking the printed output of a test pattern, and based on the results, manually configuring settings related to the printing operation.
JP-A-2005-53228 describes related technology for calibrating a scanner in a configuration having a scanner disposed to a carriage together with the ink cartridges.
However, such conventional manual methods of device calibration are complicated, time consuming, and labor intensive.
Automating device calibration by photographing a test pattern with a camera is conceivable, but precise imaging is important to calibrate a device with high precision, and precise installation and positioning of the camera must therefore also be considered. The technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-53228 is silent regarding detecting errors in the installation position of the camera.